Something in my heart
by mollymolata
Summary: Summary Inside
1. InfoSummary

**Hello Everybody**

**I'm planning to make a story and the name is "Something in my heart". The story will be like a remake of the Hindi Bollywood Movie "Kuch Kuch Hota Hai", just it will have a different storyline (a bit) . So here's the summary.**

_William and Yumi are at the last school year in the Kadic Junior High school and also are the best friends. Sissi starts to hang out with them and becomes friends with them. Yumi realizes, that she felt in love with William and before she wanted to tell him that, he already told Sissi, that he was in love with her (Sissi). Yumi left the school heartbroken and moved away from their lives. One day William and Sissi became a Baby and after the birth Sissi died and left eight letters for the kid, to open one on the eight first letters told everything about the mother and the last one was about that she came between William and Yumi, that were actually in love with each other and she told her daughter to try to bring they together._

**So this is the summary of the story.**

**I don't know how much time I will take to write the story, I also have another Code Lyoko story to write (Wedding In Japan 2) so I think ca. 2 Months or more.**

**I wish you all a lot of love, good health, a lot of luck, peace and possibilities in the new year 2014!**

_**Mollymolata**___


	2. The Past

**This is the first Chapter of "Something in my heart"**

**Enjoy it!**

**PS: Italic written is the flashback and after this /. Comes another flashback.**

Its dusk time in Scotland, William is sitting alone in front of a campfire looking to it. He's thinking about the past. _"Hey William, lets be friends again"_

_He's sitting next to Sissi in front of a campfire. William wanted to put his arm behind Sissi. She looked at her shoulder and William took quick his arm away. Sissi looked to William and William was staring at her and they wanted to kiss, but the fire of the campfire flickered and William looked to the fire and Sissi giggled. /_

_William was kissing Sissi's neck romantically. Sissi smiled and William hold her from behind and smiled too./_

_William and Sissi were in a park at the near of a sea. William is lying on a bench and Sissi has a round belly, because of being pregnant. Sissi was petting Williams hair and both were talking. William turned his face to Sissi's belly and gave it a kiss and later stretched his arms to Sissi's head and she came with her head near to him and they kissed./_

_William is walking with an new born child in his arms and some female family members were around him smiling and happy to see William and the baby./_

_Sissi is lying in the bed in an hospital and her mother gave her, the newborn baby. She took her and smiled looking at it. "She looks just like her father, right?" She said to her mother._

William came tears into his eyes.

_"Elisabeth's state is very gravely, we have tried everything William. The bleeding is so strong that...we cant do nothing more for her." Said a nurse. William looked at the nurse."She knew that. I told her, that it could gave complications on the birth, she also knew how much you wished to have this child. She loved this child more than her own life." Said the nurse./_

_"I wish, that my daughter would know me. To know who I was, how I was. It would be great if I could tell her that myself." She said that to her mother. Tears were coming from the eyes of Sissi's mother. "Mom" Said Sissi and gave her some envelopes. "Gave her this eight letters, one on each birthday. I wont be able to witness them." Said Sissi looking to her child. "In those letters are written, everything I wanted to tell her." The mother took the letters and kept sobbing." Sissi kissed her child everywhere on its face and whined. She gave the baby to the arms of her mother and William opened the room, where she was. Later the mother went out with the baby and William sat on the bed of Sissi. "That's not fair" Sobbed William. "That's not fair"He kept sobbing. "William?" Said Sissi and hold his hand. William shook his head as no "nah ah" Replied William. "William?" He shook his head again as no and he sobbed more. Sissi hold his hand with both of hers and kissed his hand. "Lets be friends again" Sobbed Sissi. William shook again his head as no."Please promise me, that you wont cry " "nah ah" Replied William again. "please promise me." He kept shaking his head as no and sobbing."Also you look horrible, when you cry" Said Sissi and saw him, starting to smile and she smiled too and sobbed at same time. "You have to realize a wish for me" Said Sissi and William shook again his head as a no. "Please" Asked Sissi. William kept sobbing. Sissi placed her hand on Williams cheek. "Please name our daughter Yumi, okay?" Asked Sissi. Williams eyes opened after Sissi said the name Yumi and looked to Sissi. "Do you promise me that?" Asked Sissi looking to William. William kept looking to Sissi. "I'm sorry William." Said Sissi and started to cry. "I'm so sorry for you" She said. "Please stay with me" Said William and hold her chin. She pulled him and hugged him. She lied with William on the bed sobbing._

William was still looking into the campfire and he closed his eyes.

_"You have to realize a wish for me, please call our daughter Yumi, okay do you promise me that?" Said Sissi voice in Williams mind._

**So this is the beginning of the story. If you ask what I mean with "nah ah" Its like saying no, or the ways kids or people in movies say, when they shake their heads and don't agree with something. Hope you liked this short Chapter. The next might come this week.**


	3. 8 Years later

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko. Just some characters, that will appear during the story, that were never seen (they will never be seen) in the show.**

8 Year later Yumi, William and Sissis little daughter was eight years old. She was a little cute kid and was a bit similar to Sissi. Yumi goes to a school in the near of Paris and she was in the school watching a video, she filmed with a friend a few days ago.

_"Hi I'm Yumi and you're watching the show... Yumi" She said that on a Microphone in her room in the video._

_"I'm going to grow up and become a VJ just like Milly Solovieff" She stand next to a poster of Milly._

_"Wait cut, cut , cut, I come back after the break. It changes to another video, that was filmed._

_She was sitting in her bed holding a Teddy. "My hobbies are going shopping,beating up boys, irritating grandma and reading moms letters" She said and cuddled her teddy. "Hey I'm late, I have to go and met my father. I will be back next week, same time, same place. Watch me."_

A flower bouquet appeared in front of Yumi's face. She looked, that it was her father and crossed her arms. He let the bouquet falling down and showed her a bar of chocolate. She smiled a bit and made a almost there face. The last thing William showed was a purple Teddy and Yumi took it. She looked to his dad and had to giggle. He was wearing a party head.

"Hi Yumi" Said William. She walked away.

"Yumi listen to me, look" Yumi stopped. He shows her the time on the clock.

"Look I'm only...Uh...2 Hours late." Said William.

"Right" She said.

"I'm sorry. I was very busy."

"So was I, I haven't even watch Spongebob today"

"Oh"

"Because I had to do your shopping, I cant handle anything. I'm your daughter not your wife." She said and looked away crossing her arms.

"Why?" William came down and looked to her. "I can be your mom and your dad, why cant you be both?"William took her Teddy away. "Okay" He was touching it on its paws and playing with it. Yumi pulled William down.

"What?" Asked William.

"Did you feel bad?" Asked Yumi.

"Just a bit"

"Sorry"

"Its okay" Said William and kept playing with the paws of the teddy. Yumi showed her two hands.

"Okay" Said William and clapped with his two hands on her and later he showed his hand and Yumi clapped on his hands. At last they took their point fingers and passed at each others nose.

This was like their secret handshake.

Meanwhile

"What did you do today dear?" Asked James, Williams father her wife.

"I was at the library and bought a book, I went at toys R us and bought a present for Yumi and I also took the last letter and at midnight I put it with all the other presents here at the table, like all the other years" Said the wife. "And what about you?" She asked.

"Well I had to go to the court and protect my person, and this was one of the most difficult case we ever had"

"Oh, what was it about?"

"It was about..."

"Hi Grandma, Hi grandpa" Said Yumi and came hugging her grandpa first.

"Hi Yumi" Said Williams mother, who is Yumi's grandma.

"Hi Sexy!" Exclaimed Yumi.

"What?" Asked the grandma. James and William started to laugh.

"Who taught you that?" Asked the grandma.

"Papa" Said Yumi. She looked to William and William looked into a mirror checking his hair pretending he was innocent.

"Get ready for going to the school play tonight"

"Okay" Said Yumi and walked into her room.

Later they were all ready and went to the school play. Yumi and some kids of her class were on the stage staying in a line and they were all wearing a blue uniform.

William and his parents walked in the middle of the schools theatre and sat in a row, where three seats were free. They sat in front of an old classmate of William.

"Hey William come on seat here" Said the guy who sat behind theirs seats.

"Oh thanks" Said William and he and his parents sat in front of them.

On the stage the teacher started to talk.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman and welcome to our _one-minute competition_

"Its a strange competition. Our children have to talk on the stage and the topic is there's a strange bowl on the table and they have to..." Said the guy behind William.

"Control yourself dear" Said the wife of the guy.

"Never mind" Said William.

Back to the stage.

"Every student will have one minute" Said the teacher.

"One minute?Only one minute to speak?" Said the guy behind William.

"Uh yes, one minute is just unfair" Said William.

"And every year wins our son this competition" Said the wife of the guy. "She has a good talent"

On the stage.

"Best luck, Beradin" Said Yumi.

"Same to you, Dunbar" Said the son of the guy behind William and his parents.

"Maybe this year Yumi will be first" Said William.

"Or our son, stays at first place like every year, and your girl second." Said the Guy.

"Okay"

At the stage.

"Our first participant is Eric Beradin" Said the teacher and the Eric walked to the bowl.

"Yaa, Eric you will make it!" Exclaimed the guy and clapped very loud.

Eric took a paper of the bowl and saw it.

"My topic is prayer. Every morning we pray to lord. Papa says prayers keep god happy and he will protect us. Mum says that by praying Grandma will get impressed by us and will leave the big house for us in the will." Said Eric.

Some people in the seats laughed, because of the last sentence and the Beradins get embarrassed.

"Prayers...yes my favourite actor is Marc, and Marc is also the name of my best friend. Tats all" Said Eric and the people applauded.

"Wow, my son is the best" Said the guy and showed him a thumb up.

"Next time we have Yumi Dunbar" Said the teacher and Yumi walked to the bowl. Yumi picked a paper and blinked an eye to his father and his father send her a airkiss. **(Is it airkiss right?)**

She opened her paper and read it. She looked surprised away from the paper.

"And your time starts now" Said the teacher. Yumi looked to all the people sitting and looking to her.

"Say" Whispered the teacher.

"Mother" Said Yumi. William and his parents looked shocked as she said mother.

"Mother" Said Yumi again and she sobbed a bit.

"Oh no" Said Williams mother.

"Mother" Said Yumi and tears came from her eyes.

"I'm sorry" Said Yumi and turned around and cleaned her eyes with her hand.

"Mother" Said a voice and Yumi turned back. Her father William was standing behind her on the stage. He walked to her and talked.

"A mother is someone who loves us so much that we sometimes cant understand it. A mother is someone who makes us realize how good we are that there's no one better than us. Her happiness is in our laughter and sorrow in our sorrow. She's someone we cant live without she's everything. Only we don't have her." Said William and sobbed a bit. "But we have papa and he's quite nice too" Said William. "Do you give me a hug?" Asked William. Yumi shook her head as a yes and hugged William.

"Now that's number one, he's number one!" Sad the guy, who was sitting behind William and started to applaud and all the other people started to applauding.

An hour later they all went home and Yumi wont the competition. William was playing basketball outside. Her mother walked with the dinner next to him.

"William do you remember Mr Davis? He has phoned" Said the mother.

"Who?" Asked William and kept playing.

"Our neighbour in Scotland"

"What did he do?"

"He send a proposal"

"On who?"

"Me"

"Shut up"

"What?" Asked the mother. "She said the girl was nice and beautiful, but I refused it"

"Why?" Asked William.

"I'm married!" Said the mother.

"Oh yes sorry" Said William and throw the basketball into the goal. "You did the right thing mum." Said William and picked the basketball and his mother sat on a bench in the exit of the balcony.

"Almost everything I do was right, so far I know I never have done something wrong." Said the mother. "But this guy keeps sending me those proposals and letters saying that I'm beautiful, today everyone is beautiful. Why doesn't he marry someone else or himself and stop sending me this stupid letters." Said the mother. William walked to her and sat next to her.

"What's wrong here?" Asked William.

"Just find this family incomplete" Said the mother.

"Why, we have you, me, dad and Yumi, I don't find it incomplete."

"When I go out with my friends they all complain about their daughter-in-laws"

"Yep"

"And I cant even do that"

"Oh that's a big problem, you want a daughter-in-law to complain about it?" Asked William.

"No, my son, I just want you to be happy"

"I'm happy mom"

"So you don't want to marry again?" Asked the mother. William smiled and stand up to pick a basketball-

"Mom, we live once, die once, get married once... and love once." He bounced the ball some times on the bottom. "We don't do that again" Said William.

"Well you are fine, but what about Yumi?" Asked the mother.

"Why, what happened to her?" Asked William.

"Don't you think she needs a mother?" Asked the mother. William looked a bit sad.

"She's okay" Said William and bounced the ball. "She's fine" Said William and bounced nervously.

"She's got something which even I don't have." Said William and her mother looked questioningly.

"Her mothers letters" Said William.

**So this was Chapter 2. I will update the next Chapter so between 1-2 days.**


	4. The letter

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimers:**

**- I don't own Code Lyoko. Just some characters, that will appear during the story, that were never seen (they will never be seen) in the show.**

**-Italic fat written is the letter and thin italic is what the letter of the mother is telling.**

**-For the daughter Yumi I will use Yumi Dunbar or Yumi D. and for the adult Yumi, Yumi Ishiyama or Yumi I. To make it less confusing. (Well after the letter, it counts)**

**-Swears I misspelt them on purpose.**

The clock in Yumi's room starts to ring at midnight and Yumi woke's up happy.

"Happy Birthday Yumi!" Said Yumi to herself and ran off the bed. She ran to a table in the living room and saw her presents on the table. She ran to the table and took all presents down until she found her mothers letter. She found it. It was white and there was a big red 8 on it and over the eight it was written _happy birthday Yumi. _ She opened the letter and opened it to read. _**"Dear Yumi. Happy Birthday. Today you are 8 years old. I'm sure you look just like your father."**_

"No, I don't" Said Yumi after reading the first sentence in the letter.

_**"Tell me Yumi, does your dad still wear shoes until he goes to bed? He might never loose the habit." **_Yumi twitches at the last sentence and put the letter behind and read the next part.

_**"Today you are now a big girl and you can understand what I will tell you. Today I will tell you a story about your father, me and Yumi" **_Yumi stops reading. "Yumi?" She keeps reading.

_Yumi Ishiyama was in the gym making stretching exercises and waiting for William. William later came in._

_"You're late" Said Yumi Ishiyama._

_"I cant stand up so early" Said William._

_"Couldn't you stand up or were you afraid?"_

_"Hey, I'm never afraid"_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes"_

_"Well, why do you always loose against me playing basketball?" Asked Yumi throwing the basketball a few times in the air. William took it away._

_"Do you want to play?" Asked William and walked around here._

_"Why not, you will lose no matter" Said Yumi._

_"Eh Today I will not lose"_

_"You say that everyday" Said Yumi and looked back to him. William scares her by pretending to throw the ball in her face and Yumi did scare. _  
_"We will see" Said William and Yumi also scared him by pretending to give him a slap._

_"We will see" Said Yumi and William threw the ball in the air to play. Yumi catches the ball and dribbles and William stays behind and tried to steal her the ball. He fails at stealing the ball and Yumi reached the chest of the basketball and scored a goal._

_"Shid!" Said William. They throw the ball in the air again and Yumi dribbled again away from William. William tried again to stole her the ball. He jumped to the ball, but Yumi dribbled away and William land on the bottom. Yumi run and throw the ball into the chest and scored again. This time William catches the ball and was dribbling and asked Yumi to get the ball. William dribbled in her near and Yumi passed on him and stole the ball and William turned around and thought he was still dribbling the ball._

_"What the?" Said William and saw Yumi with the ball. "Grrr" Replied William mad. Yumi whistled and showed him the ball and the ball was spinning around her started to dribble and ran to the chest. William ran behind her and as she was about to throw it, William pushed her to the bottom and she fell down. William took the ball and ran to the chest and he jumped and scored with the ball. Yumi stand up._

_"Hey that's not fair you fouled me" Said Yumi._

_"Hey don't call me a cheater" Said William._

_"That's what you are cheater, cheater, cheater!"_

_"Yumi, don't call me a cheater"_

_"William is a cheater, he is a cheater, he is a cheater." Yumi started to annoy William._

_"I'm not!" Exclaimed William._

_"Cheater!" Exclaimed Yumi. They looked angry into each others eyes. William had an idea and packed Yumi on her hands like a policeman and she screamed._

_"Hey stop screaming like a girl" Said William._

_"Hey don't call me a girl" Said Yumi._

_"You're right, you're not a girl."_

_"At least I'm better than all the other girls here that you're going behind."_

_"Excuse-moi, I'm not chasing them behind, they are chasing me"_

_"Wow, Williams so hot" Said Yumi with a annoying voice._

_"Yes"_

_"He's so hot and handsome" Said Yumi with annoying voice._

_"Do you know what, you're moustache is too big" _

_"Was that a joke?"_  
_"Yes"_

_"I don't like jokes"_

_"And I don't like you" Said William. Both walked angry away and came back together again._

_"Shut up!" Exclaimed both and walked back. Almost the whole school heard, that they had an argument and the most of the boys were friends of William and told their girlfriend to talk with Yumi and the boys talked with William and at the afternoon some friends saw them on a beach hanging around and saw them making their secret handshake thing. _**(It looks like the one of the young Yumi and of her father William) ** _and they gave a hug and looked at the sunset._

_At the next day it was friendships-day. The Principal of the school Mr Delmas was walking around saw a group of girls wearing hotpants. _

_"Hey girls, please don't wear any hotpants in my school ." Said Mr Delmas._

_"Oh what a beautiful morning" Said a teacher walking._

_"Good Morning Ms. Smith" Said some boys._

_"Oh hi boys, and hey, nice blue T-Shirt" Said Ms Smith to an student ad kept walking. The boys were looking at the guy and applauding him for that. Ms Smith walked at the near of Mr Delmas. "Girls I will tell you parents, that you are wearing hotpants just to attract boys" Said Mr Delmas and looked at Ms Smith walking. "Excuse me" Said Mr Delmas and Ms Smith stopped. "I said no hotpants in my school please" Said Mr Delmas. Ms Smith turned around to him._

_"Oh Ms Smith!" Said Mr Delmas._

_"Did you say something Mr Delmas?" Asked Ms Smith._

_"Oh well I said...that wearing those hotpants isn't allowed" Said Mr Delmas looking to her hotpants. _

_"What? But that's on mode now, Mr Delmas. That's nothing, the girls here are wearing hotpants."_

_"Don't tell me that Ms Smith"_

_"Yes Mr Delmas" Said Ms Smith and Mr Delmas laughed._

_"Don't I look beautiful today?"_

_"Oh you are very cut today, cut... Erm I mean..."_

_"cute, cute" Corrected Ms Smith._

_"You are very cute today" Said Mr Delmas. "So how you see the students, the boys and the girls..."_

_"What do you want to do with the young boys and the young girls?" Asked Ms Smith._

_"Uh"_

_"Am I not young?" Said Ms Smith and make a puppyface._

_"No, you're very young" Said Mr Delmas._

_"Well Mr Delmas, but your clothes are very boring."_

_"Yes, I know, Its like that, since my wife passed on I don't wear clothes, that are in mode"_

_"Well maybe its time to find a new Mrs Delmas" Said Ms Smith and walked away._

_"Well maybe, see you later" Said Mr Delmas and stand next to Yumi and Yumi scared him._

_"Happy Friendshipsday!" Exclaimed Yumi. _

_"Ishiyama, why did you have to scare me like that?" Asked Mr Delmas and Yumi put a corsage on his arm._

_"What are you doing?" Asked Mr Delmas. _

_"Its a Friendshipsday corsage and know I'm not only your student, I'm also your friend" Said Yumi._

_"Oh thank you very much Ishiyama" Said Mr Delmas._

_"Why are you so happy Mr Delmas?"_

_"Me?"_

_"Yes, I never see you like that"_

_"Oh its that my daughter will be changed to the last grade to after the semester finish the school"_

_"Who Sissi?"_

_"Yes, Sissi"_

_"Wow, that's good"_

_"Yes, Would you mind to care of Sissi?"_

_"Well yes"_

_"Well, Sissi changed a lot, maybe that you even cant recognize her"_

_"I will recognize her"_

_"Okay, so happy Friendshipsday" Said Mr Delmas._

_"Thanks" Said Yumi and Mr Delmas walked away. _

_"Unbelievable, I'm the first girl, who got a friendship corsage of William, isn't that exciting?" Said A girl in the near and Yumi was surprised. _

_Meanwhile by William._

_"You know Taelia, you're the only girl I gave her an friendships corsage"_

_"Really?" Asked Taelia._

_"Really Taelia" Said William and hugged Taelia and a girl passed by her and William gave her a corsage too._

_"I love you" Said the other girl you got a corsage._

_"I love you too Aelita" Said William._

_"My name is Taelia!" Exclaimed Taelia._  
_"I know, I just was so lost into your eyes that I speech your name wrong" Said William._

_"I just cant believe, that you like me"_

_"Trust me, its true"_

_"Oh William"_

_"Oh Taelia" Said William and behind him was Yumi and tried to took Williams corsages out of his pocket. She took it and stand up and touched on Williams shoulder._

_"Hey William?" Asked Yumi and showed him his corsages. William turned back and saw the corsages and Taelia saw it too._

_"They fell down" Said Yumi._

_"You cheat?"_

_"No, they aren't mine"_

_"Cheater!" Said Taelia and walked away._

_"Oh come on Aelita,Aelita? What was your name again?" Asked William._

_"It was Taelia" Said Yumi and gave him the corsages. _

_"Give it back" Said William and took it. "Now I wasted 1 hour for nothing"_

_"Why don't you stop to follow those stupid girls"_

_Hey I don't follow..."_

_"I know, I know. Why cant you just choose only one? A girl with a bit smartness perhaps?_

_"Very Good, a girl and intelligent" Said William and pulled Yumi to him. "Where do I find a girl like that?"_

_"Well..."_

_"No where! " Said William and walked away and Yumi went with him._

_"All the way I only pass on the girls if you cant find someone like her in another place, if they are special and if they make..."_

_"If they make what?" Asked Yumi and William stopped._

_"It makes something in my heart" Said William. "You will never understand it"_

_William walks and Yumi walked beside him too._

_"When she walks, the whole world turns around to watch her, and makes the time stop, and when she smiles"_

_"Wha-Wha What would you do If you find her?" Asked Yumi._

_"If I find here?"_

_"Yes"_

_"I would bow down in front of her, open my arms and would say..." William was walking backwards and opening his arms to demonstrate it to Yumi and he apparently turn around and walks against a girl, that was Sissi, Mr Delmas daughter."I love you?" Said William and looked at Sissi and he felt, like he was in love. Sissi smiled a little. "I love you?" Said William._

_"Excuse-me?" Asked Sissi. _

_"No Excuse me, I love you" Said William._

_"No, no Excuse me" Said Sissi and walked away. William didn't know who she was, but Yumi recognized, that she was Sissi and ran behind her._

_"Sissi!" Exclaimed Yumi and Sissi looked back._

_"Yumi?"_

_"Hey Sissi"_

_"Hey Yumi, nice to see you" Said Sissi and William walked to her._

_"Hi I'm William, Yumi where do you know her?" Asked William._

_"That's Sissi, Principal Delmas daughter" Said Yumi._

_"Yes, and our Principal here is a dork" Said William._  
_"A dork?" Asked Sissi._

_"William, did you hear me?" Asked Yumi._

_"Good morning" Said Mr Delmas entering into the corridor of the school. Odd Della Robbia passed beside him._

_"Della Robbia" Said Mr Delmas._

_"Yes?" Asked Odd._

_"Please smooth your hair please" Said Mr Delmas._

_"You're jealous huh" Said Odd and kept walking._

_"Humpf, Oh good morning dear" Said Mr Delmas and walked to Sissi._

_"Oh look there's the dork... Good morning Sir" Said William._

_"Good morning" Said Yumi._

_"Good morning" Said Sissi._

_"Hey I told you that Hotpants aren't allowed." Said Mr Delmas._

_"Yes, I know Daddy" _

_"Daddy?" Asked William._

_"Yes, Daddy" Said Yumi._

_"Well okay, Yumi show Sissi later the class, I'm late to a reunion." Said Mr Delmas and walked away._

_"Okay Daddy" Said Sissi._

_"Oh no" Said William and put his face on Yumi's shoulder. _

_"Excuse me" Said Sissi and Yumi turned William back._

_"Uh yes?" Asked William._

_"I see eccentric bald and..."_

_"And very clever, Sweet, very sweet?" Asked William._

_"And a dork" Said Sissi. William wanted to leave._

_"But this is not bad" Said Sissi in a sweet way and walked away._

_"Excuse me?" Asked William._

_"Yes?" Asked Sissi._

_"Happy friendships day" Said William and showed her a corsage._

_"Happy friendships-day, we don't even have a good relationship together." Said Sissi and walked away._

_"Oh shid" Said William._

_"And something happen in your heart?" Asked Yumi._

_"No, she's not my type"_

_"Why?"_

_"She's not at my age, you know one year difference and she's very different, she's like you know... Not my type" Said William._

_"With that attitude you will never get a girl"_

_"When I cant get another girl, I can get you" Said William joking._

_"Me? Hey I'm your friend!" Said Yumi and walked in the way to the class._

_"If I don't find someone I will marry you" _

_"No way"_

_"In every way I will marry you" Said William and ran behind her to the class._

_"Shut up" _

_"Hey wait, let me enter into the class, Yumi" They entered into the class and William sat in front of the class. Sissi came later in. William showed her a free place next to him. Sissi looked a bit flirty and rolled her eyes. She walked and sat next to William. William looked to her and she looked to him. Yumi walked beside Sissi._

_"Hey that's my place" Said Yumi._

_"Oh Sorry" Said Sissi._

_"Its okay" Said Sissi and sat at another table next to them. Another guy wanted to sit there._

_"Go away, Matthias" Said Yumi and Matthias walked away. The school bell ringed and a teacher came in. The teacher was Ms Smith._

_"Good Morning Kids" Greeted the teacher._

_"Good Morning Ms Smith" Said the class._

_"Kids today we got a new theme, its about Romeo and Juliet. A story of eternal love. But first I want to ask you do you know of love? What is love? Sissi tell me, what is love?" Asked Ms Smith._

_"Uh, I don't know" Said Sissi._

_"Okay, Yumi tell me what is love?" _

_"Its hum..." Said Yumi._

_"Okay forget it. Let me pick... William" Said Ms Smith. William looked at her._

_"What is love?" Asked Ms Smith._

_"Love...Love is friendship" Said William and Yumi looked to him confused. "If she cant be my friend, we cant fell in love. Cause there's no love without friendship." Yumi looked amorous at William. "Its simple, Love is friendship" Said William. "Is it right, Ms Smith?" Asked William._

_"Its right William. What a lovely poem than love is friendship. Thank you William for sharing this idea with us." Said Ms Smith. William looked at Sissi in a flirty way. Yumi stared at William and thought at what William said._

_Later in the corridors Sissi's books felt on the bottom and William passed next to her and helped her picking them up._

_"Hey, want to be my friend?" Asked William. Sissi looked at him. She smirked at him and took it. William stood up and passed away with his skateboard. _

_Later at the night all students of the school were in the gym. There was a stage with drums, guitar, and a keyboard. _

_"The next school is our school, the Kadic Junior High School!" Said Ms Smith on the microphone. "Kadic,Kadic,Kadic,Kadic,Kadic,Kadic" Exclaimed all students of the school. William, Yumi and Sissi were also in the crowd saying Kadic. William was standing next to Sissi and Sissi put her hand in front of William to shut up. William looked at her and stopped._

_"What they cant come?" Asked Ms Smith the Principal. "What do we do?"_

_"They stuck in the traffic and they were also..." Said the Principal._

_"Wait, I've got a idea" Said Ms Smith. _

_Later._

_"No" Said Yumi and William at same time._

_"If you don't go I suspend you both from the school" Said the principal._

_"But Sir how will we sing and dance, when we don't know anything?" Asked Yumi._

_"We could pretend that we would sing, but this would be a bad idea" Said William._

_"Actually that's not a bad idea" Said Ms Smith. "Of course this idea is great, nothing will go wrong. We give you a recorded Song and you just have to move your lips"_

_"This will not work" Said William._

_"It will, I show it to you, Mr Delmas..." Said Ms Smith and started to sing and Mr Delmas moved his lips._

_"hallelujah,hallelujah,hallelujah,hallelujah,hallelujah,hallelujah,halleluuuu..."_

_"Ms Smith, please control yourself." Said Mr Delmas._

_"sorry" Said Ms Smith._

_"hmm, no" Said William and Yumi at same time._

_"Why do you say no?" Said Mr Delmas and walked to Yumi. "Yumi, you don't care if you get suspended of the school?" Yumi looked down and thought. "Come on William, its for the honour of the school" Said Yumi. _

_"Okay" Said William. _

_"Good, Sissi you must come too" Said Yumi._

_"No,no,no I don't go" Said Sissi._

_"Come on Sissi, why don't..."_

_"Hey forget her" Said William and looked at Sissi. "Why do you ask her, lets go" Said William and pulled Yumi with him. Sissi started to like William. The curtains opened and William was standing with a bass and Yumi stand next to William._

_"Here's the only one, William Dunbar! And here is Yumi!" Said William and all were applauding. _

_"Click play" Said Ms Smith and Mr Delmas clicked play, but it was the wrong song._

_William and Yumi were ready to rock the school, but then a weird song started to play._

_You're weird,you're weird William and Yumi were shocked. Yumi started to jump around and William tried to do, that what Mr Delmas and Ms Smith showed him._

_Why can you be with a weird All students were looking confused._

_"What the fck are you doing" Asked someone of the students._

_"That's not dancing" Said another one._

_"Where are the Subdigitals?" Asked another one._

_You're weird_

_"Mr Delmas, what happened?" Asked Ms Smith._

_"I don't know I just clicked play" Said Mr Delmas._

_"I think I put the wrong CD" Said Ms Smith. Both looked at Yumi and William._

_"Get off the stage!" Exclaimed a student. All students started to throw with small balls at William and Yumi._

_"Which idiot brought table tennis balls into a gym?" Asked Yumi and tried to hide behind the drums. William stand in front of Yumi and protected her. "I knew this was a bad idea" Said William. The lights of the gym turned of and also that horrible music. A beautiful bass solo was heard. All including William and Yumi were looking around. From the other side of the stage was Sissi walking with the bass. William looked at Sissi amorous and Yumi was happy to see her. William and Yumi walked out of the drums and Sissi walked to William. Sissi stopped playing the bass._

_"I found someone" Sang Sissi and passed her hand on Williams hair._

_"I found someone" Sang William._

_"I found someone" Sang Yumi uncertain looking. Sissi turned around and started to play the bass and the students started to clap in tact. Sissi gave William the guitar and William played for them. Yumi and Sissi were dancing and William playing. Later came more bass players and dancers to the stage and started to play._

_"whether it was crazy or did I became crazy now?" Sang William._

_"Your eyes are looking wonderful and look at your messy hair, what have you done? Sang Sissi and Yumi._

_"I found someone" Sang William._

_"Oh he found someone"_

_"I've lost my heart"_

_"Oh he lost his heart"_

_"What should I tell my friends"_

_"What should he tell his friends"_

_"I'm shocked"_

_"He's shocked"_

_"I found someone"_

_"Oh he found someone" _

_William sang at the front and Yumi and Sissi at his side and the dancers and other bass players stand behind them._

_"What happened to me? Why do I fell so lost? whether it was crazy or did I became crazy now?" _

_"Your eyes are looking wonderful and look at your messy hair, what have you done? S_

_"Oh I found someone." Sang Yumi._

_"Oh she found someone" Sang Sissi._

_"I've lost my heart"_

_"Oh she lost her heart"_

_"What should I tell my friends" Sang William._

_"What should he tell his friends"_

_"I'm shocked now"_

_"Oh He's shocked now"_

_"I've found someone"_

_"Oh he has found someone"_

_"I've found someone_

_"Oh He has found someone"_

_"I've found someone"_

_"Oh He has found someone"_

_William played the bass and all dancer were dancing around William. In the dancer crowd was Sissi and Yumi dancing._

_"Did you know what happen to me? Those people call me crazy." Sang William._

_"This is craziness, all the others may now what happen." Sang Yumi._

_"Until yesterday I was aware. My heart was full of happiness and emotion." _

_"then why are annoying? What did worry you. Did you lose something?" Sang Sissi and walked away from William. William pulled her hand._

_"I've found someone" Sang William._

_"Oh He has found someone" Sang the others._

_"I've lost my heart"_

_"Oh she lost her heart"_

_"Oh she lost her heart"_

_"What should I tell my friends" _

_"What should he tell his friends"_

_"I'm shocked now"_

_"Oh He's shocked now"_

_"I've found someone" _

_"Oh He has found someone" _

_"I've found someone" _

_"Oh He has found someone" _

_Mr Delmas and Ms Smith walked to the stage and danced too and some other teacher went there too. All started to clap in tact._

_"I've found someone" _

_"Oh He has found someone" _

_"I've found someone" _

_"Oh He has found someone" _

_William walked to Sissi and pulled her to dancing with him. Yumi was staying next to Sissi and saw it and stopped dancing. She looked at them dancing together. She looked sad and walked out of the stage and the others kept dancing._

_Next day Yumi was at the ball field with William and she was cheering for William._

_"Go William, go!" Exclaimed Yumi. She was sitting on a bank._

_"Hi Yumi" Said Sissi and sat next to her._

_"Oh Hi Sissi" Said Yumi in an sad way. Yumi was looking around and saw William tie his shoes._

_"Hey William do you want water?" Asked Yumi and shook with a bottle of water. William blinked an eye to Sissi and Sissi smiled. Yumi lied the bottle of water on the bank._

_"Hey Yumi how long have you and William been friends?" Asked Sissi._

_"Since the first day of the second semestre of the ninth grade" Said Yumi. "And you know what He drove with his skateboard against me and I felt down with my books."_

_"And?"_

_"He helped me pick up my books and he tell me he was new at school and later I asked if he went in the same class as me and he was and now we are best friends" _

_"William is you best friend, right?" Asked Sissi._

_"No, I'm his best friend" Said Yumi. Yumi saw William still tie his shoes and looking to Sissi._

_"William, do you want some water?" Asked Yumi and showed him water. Sissi was looking at Yumi. "You love him, right?" Asked Sissi and Yumi stared shocked at Sissi._

_"Hey" Said William. "I have to go" _

_"Where?" Asked Sissi._

_"Today is Tuesday, right?" Asked William._

_"Yes, William always goes visit his family on Tuesdays" Said Yumi._

_"Yes" Said William. "But If you want, I don't go" Said William._

_"No, William, go" Said Yumi._

_"I don't have much time, bye" Said William._

_"Go William or you'll be late"_

_"Can I stay with y..."_

_"Go, go go!" Said Yumi._

_"Okay" Said William and walked away. William looked back and flirted to Sissi and Sissi smiled. Later Sissi was walking into a church and saw some people praying. She saw William there and walked to him._

_"I will be more good if I fail again." Prayed William. Sissi went on her knees next to William and looked at him. "I'm a bit bad at science" Prayed William._

_"I agree with that" Said Sissi and William looked at side and saw Sissi._

_"Hi" Said Sissi. William started to giggle. Both started to giggle, because of the coincidence._

_"Hey, hey look down" Said William and Sissi looked down. William walked away from her and Sissi noticed it. William walked out and Sissi walked behind him._

_"William, Hey William" Said Sissi._

_"H-H-Hi" Said William._

_"Hi" Said Sissi._

_"How's going?"_

_"So that's how you family lives?" Asked Sissi._

_"Here? No, no, there just some random people, I live there or there or..." William started to giggle._

_"So William Dunbar comes every Tuesday to a church"_

_"Oh shi.. yes"_

_"How sweet" Said Sissi and William smiled. "Why do you lie in the school?"_

_"Cause every other one doesn't go"_

_"And you do?"_

_"Yes"_

_"Every week?"_

_"Yes"_

_"How sweet"_

_"Hey don't call me sweet. To be honest my grandpa used to tell me: do not tell that to anyone in the school"_

_"That"_

_"He said a man must bow to 3 women, a child before his mother well and..."_

_"And?"_

_"And?" Said William and walked away. Sissi looked at him walking away and giggled._

_Meanwhile at home Yumi was looking into her mirror. She tried to put a earring._

_"They will say, you look great!" Exclaimed her mother and Yumi gets scared._

_"I was trying them on" Said Yumi._

_"No you use them" Said her mother. Yumi repeated the sentences annoyed._

_"Hey, there's nothing wrong act like a girl" Said her mother. "Believe me, you will look beautiful" Said the mother. "And also you grandma phoned me, she wants to talk with you, Hiroki will gave you later the phone. Oh and here" Said the mother and gave her pink clothes. _

_"What's that?" Asked Yumi._

_"a gift" Said the mother and Yumi hugged her._

_Meanwhile Sissi was in the dormitory in her room lying and reading a book. The windows of her room was open and apparently William appeared. He whistled to Sissi. She didn't look back._

_"Hey!" Said William and Sissi looked back._

_"William?" Said Sissi quietly. "What are you doing here?"_

_"I couldn't fell asleep and I wanted to see if you were asleep and if not, if you were thinking on me, so I came here,"_

_"What?" Asked Sissi, because William spoke to fast._

_"What'd do you like more flowers or chocolate?"_

_"What?"_

_"I haven't brought anything, so I asked" Said William. Sissi smiled._

_"Just kidding" Said William and pulled a rose behind his back and gave it to her._

_"Thanks" Said Sissi and smelled the flower._

_"To be honest, I also brought chocolate" Said William and showed three ferrero rocher._

_"Well, isn't it very hot here?" Asked William._

_"No, its fine" Said Sissi._

_"Well I'm cool" Said William._

_"Why do you not come in?" Asked Sissi._

_"Okay, if you insist" Said William and he jumped into the room. William looked at her bed._

_"May I?" Asked William._

_"Go" Said Sissi. William sat at her bed._

_"Nice" Said William and juggles with the chocolate. Sissi sat next to her and read a book._

_"Isn't that book, where Bella becomes a baby and later she becomes a vampire?" Asked William._

_"Thanks" Said Sissi and throw her book away._

_"Instead wasting time on reading a fat book, why don't you ask me about the end or go to the cinema? I mean..." he took's the book, oh I'm reading oh this story is..."_

_"William, did you finish your story?" Asked Sissi._

_"Very interesting? No I hadn't nothing special to do"_

_"Edward bot her and she became a vampire and the baby was..."_

_"Not that story!" Exclaimed Sissi and took the book out of Williams hands._

_"Then?" Asked William._

_"The one at the church" Said Sissi._

_"Which church? I don't know any churches. Do you?"_

_"Yes"_

_"Yes"_

_"Right"_

_"Right"_

_Both started to laugh._

_"The history about the man who bows on the 3 women."_

_" a child before his mother and" Said Sissi._

_"And?" Said William_

_"And?" _

_"And?"_

_"And?"_

_"William?"_

_"Sissi?"_

_"William?"_

_"Sissi?" Asked another voice. William pointed to the way he heard the voice._

_"Daddy?"_

_"Dork?"_

_"Shut up" Said Sissi and William laughed. "Go William or my dad sees you"_

_"Okay" Said William and walked to the door._

_"Not that way"_

_"But that way is faster"_

_"You cant go there"_

_"I didn't finish my story"_

_"You go first"_

_William hold her on the shoulders and bowed down. Sissi looked down to him. He smirked and blinked an eye. William walked to the window and went down. Sissi smiled amorously._

_"Tina?"Asked Mr Delmas. "Who was that?" _

_"It was just me"_

_"Okay, please go to bed" Said Mr Delmas and left her room. William was running in the school area and at the next corner he ran against Yumi._

_"Ouch" Exclaimed William and felt down with Yumi._

_"Ouch, Oh William, what are you doing here?" Asked Yumi._

_"I wanted to visit you."_

_"Me?"_

_"Yes, I wanted to..." Apparently a shooting star passed at the school. "Hey a shooting star"_

_"Where?" Said Yumi looking around. William sat next to Yumi._

_"There" Said William and pointed to the sky._  
_"Wow"_

_"If you close you eyes, you can make a wish"_

_"You believe on that?" Asked Yumi._

_"Hmm, lets try" Said William and Yumi giggled. William lied his head next to Yumi's head and put his hand in front of her and his eyes. On the room of Sissi, she was holding her rose and had closed eyes. She had also seen the shooting star and make a wish._

_At next day were William and Sissi sitting together at a bank and looking at some other students playing soccer. Sissi was reading the same book from yesterday. _

_"The name of the baby is Renesmee" Said William and looked into the book. Sissi hit him with the book._  
_"Ouch" Said William and Sissi giggled._

_"Hey guys look" Said a student who was watching the match. All looked include the players on the field and Sissi and William. They saw Yumi coming but with different clothes. She was wearing pink clothes. "Hey guy" Said Yumi._

_"Hey?" Said William and Sissi confused._

_"How do I look?" Asked Yumi. Sissi and William were standing with mouth open._

_"Like Sissi, please tell me how I look" Said Yumi. All the players and students who were watching the match started to laugh. William and Sissi started to laugh too. Sissi stopped to laugh. "Stop William" Said Sissi and hit him with the book._

_"Sorry I cant" Said William and kept laughing like the others. Yumi started to look at herself. William kept laughing and Yumi ran away. Sissi followed her and left William and the others there. Yumi stopped on a bank sobbing. Sissi came to her. "Are you okay?" Asked Sissi._

_"I'm crazy right?" Asked Yumi. "I just wanted to be beautiful, but I don't know how"_

_"You were beautiful, very beautiful" Said Sissi._

_"You're lying, didn't you see they laughing at me"_

_"They are..." Said Sissi and William appeared behind Yumi._

_"They are idiots like me." Said William and Yumi looked at him. "You're precious, you're were different from all the other girl. At least you're not like all the other stupid girls, that ran behind me" William hold her on the back. "If you want you could have any guy"_

_"Anyone?" Asked Yumi looking to William._

_"Anyone. And he has to be nice to you" Said William and Yumi felt better and William hugged her. Sissi was happy for them._

_"Tell me Yumi, where did you get that Lipstick?" Asked William._

_"From Anais from our class" Said Yumi._

_"And those clothes?" _

_"Shut up" Said Yumi. Sissi passed behind William to go away but William pulled her hand and Sissi looked back. William kept hugging Yumi. Sissi smiled looking to them._

_Later was Yumi at home talking with her mother._

_"Tell William from deep inside your heart, that you love him." Said her mother._

_"And what if, if he doesn't love me?" Asked Yumi._

_"Yumi, never hide your feelings go and tell him" Said the mother. Yumi smiled and gave her a hug. She took the pink clothes out and wears her old clothes again and ran to the school. When she was in the near of the school, she saw William running in her way and she ran faster. They met together and were exhausted. _  
_"William I..."Said Yumi._

_"I love you" Said William. Yumi couldn't believe what he said._

_"I love you" Said William. Yumi was smiling lovely. "Shid" Said William. I never thought I would say that, but I love you" Said William. "Shid" Said William and Yumi giggled in love._

_"I... I hope I can tell her that, you know I wanted to tell her that before" Yumi started to lose her smile. "But every time I wanted to say that I started to say and when I would say that because..."_

_"Who?" Asked Yumi._

_"Sissi, who could I mean?" Said William. "Can we practice together you're Sissi and I'm William, okay?" Said William and Yumi looked down. "Hey look at me" Said William and Yumi looked at him. "Well Sissi... I... I love you" Said William. Yumi was sad, but gave a little smile. "I love you too" Said Yumi. _

_"Would she say that?" Asked William. Yumi shook her head._

_"Yes?" Said William. "Give me a hug" Said William and they hugged. "Should I tell it?" Asked William. Yumi had tears on her eyes and shook her head for yes. "Now?" Asked William._

_"Okay" Said William. They stopped hugging and William showed his hands to make their secret handshake thing. At end William ran away and Yumi was crying and ran home._

_Meanwhile was William running the whole school searching for Sissi and found her at the entrance of the cafeteria. He walked next to her and whispered quickly. "I love you" Sissi looked to him. Sissi hugged him and William pulled her to come with him. _

_At the next day William was with Sissi at the train station looking into all windows of an TGV._

_"Yumi,Yumi,Yumi, Excuse me, Pardon, Sorry"Said William going through the crowd at the entrance of the TGV. "William go look inside, I look outside" Said Sissi and William kept looking until the next train door. Some windows before the door, William saw Yumi sitting there. He walked to the door and Yumi thought she saw him. William entered the train and walked to Yumi. "Hey Yumi, where are you going?" Asked William._

_"Back to home" Said Yumi._

_"Why?" _

_"My aunt phoned my family, that my uncle is in coma and they need us" _

_"You're crazy, come" Said William and took her luggage._

_"William, I have to go" Said William and went behind him_

_"How can you go in the middle of the semestre?"_

_"William please let me..."_

_"First you finish the senior year and later we see."_

_"But William we..."_

_"No, when you finish the senior year"_

_"Yumi, after the senior year"_

_"William, I wont come back to finish the school." William stopped at the near of the exit._

_"You're leaving the school? And leaving me...without telling me that...Okay" Said William and let her luggage fall down._

_"William" Said Yumi._

_"I don't care" Said William and walked out. The train closed the door. "William!" Said Yumi and ran to a window and open it. "William, I'm leaving" Said Yumi._

_"Bye!" Said William and walked away._

_"I'm not coming back" Said Yumi._

_"I don't care" Said William and Sissi appeared and looked at him and Yumi. Sissi looked at Yumi. Yumi also looked at Sissi. Yumi came a tear in her eye. William stopped walking and started thinking. Yumi kept looking at Sissi and she took something out of her luggage. She took a fan and throw it out and Sissi got it. Sissi looked at it and later looked at Yumi face. The train honked for the people around the train to leave. William looked back at Yumi. He saw her sad face."No" Said William and started to run. "Yumi!" Exclaimed William. William ran next to her. "Yumi, with ho do I play basketball now?" Asked William._

_"You have always lose" Said Yumi._

_"Then why do you go?"_

_"My family needs me"_

_"I don't need you?" Asked William._

_"And now annoy Sissi, I was annoyed enough" Said Yumi._

_"I stop"_

_"Yes, you stop!"_

_"At least to stop following those stupid girls"_

_"Hey" Exclaimed Yumi and William at same time. William showed his hand and they high five. The train was now going faster than William. _

_"I will miss you" Said William._

_"I will miss you too" Said Yumi. Yumi showed both hands. William showed his two hands too and moved them down, how he does the handshake thing with Yumi. Yumi passed her own finger on her nose and William made it too. Yumi started to sob. The train left the station and William looked to it leaving. William had tears in his eyes. Sissi was sad and walked to William._

_**At this day I realized that I was between William and Yumi. I was between two friends. The silence of Yumi told me everything. This told me that she loved your dad more than I ever would. We never had a call or a letter of Yumi. She left our lives forever. Your father used to say that love if friendship. I could be her friend, but never her best friend. I know your father very good. He feels alone, but he would never say a word. His life misses a friend, A love, and this friend is Yumi, my daughter, that love is Yumi. Bring back Yumi to the life of your father, my dear. **_Little Yumi was so touched from the letter, that she had tears in her eyes and sobbed a bit. _**Bring his love Yumi back. Yumi and William are made for each other. This is the truth and my dream. **_Yumi changed to the next page, and there was a picture of Yumi Ishiyama. Williams best friend. _**Will you realize the wish of you mom? **_Yumi looked at the picture of her mother in the living room and to the picture of the letter of Yumi Ishiyama. **Bring Yumi back to your fathers life, Make my wish come true, daughter, make it come true.**

**Finished this chapter! Sorry that it took sooo long, I wanted to have the story from the letter just in one chapter and had also a bit trouble how I should write it less confusing,not sure if I had success, but wow, this is the longest chapter I wrote yet. The next Chapter of it might come next week.**


	5. Wheres Yumi Ishiyama?

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimers:**

**- I don't own Code Lyoko. Just some characters, that will appear during the story, that were never seen (they will never be seen) in the show.**

In the morning was little Yumis watching Milly Solovieffs show on TV.

_"Hi I'm Milly and you're watching your favourite show. Milly Solovieffs show. Today we are going to do something new. We are going to play a game." _In the TV was Milly walking to man and woman on a park. _"Who wants to play?" _All the people agreed playing.

_"It works so, You say a word and the other say the first word that came's into your mind before the times up, Okay?" The people agreed. Milly walked to a man. "Cloud" Said Milly and the man thinks. "Ups times up, lets try on someone else" Milly asked another man stand next to the other one. "Cloud?" The man says: "Sky"_

_"Okay and now beautiful" Said Milly and asked another guy. "Milly" Said the guy._

_"Hey thanks" Said Milly. Milly asked a woman. "Heart" The woman answers: "Love?"_

_"Okay, Love" Milly asked a man."I love you?" Said the man. "See, this game really works, why don't you try this? We will be after the break back." _Yumi has got a idea.

Later at night, when William was home.

"Nope" Said William.

"Please" Said Yumi and gave her a sad look.

"Okay" William took her on his back and walked with her. "Lets play this game, you talked about"

"Okay, are you ready?" Asked Yumi. William walked in the near of his mother. "Sexy!"

"Grandma!" Said William and looked to his mother.

"William!" Exclaimed the mother.

"Dad, play for real" Said Yumi.

"Okay, I play for real" Said William.

"Dog"

"Bone"

"Crazy"

"You"

"Daddy"

"Me"

"Love"

"Friendship"

"Yumi"

"Ishiyama"

"Ishiyama?" Asked Yumi and William put her down. William looked surprised at Yumi. "Who is Yumi Ishiyama?" Asked Yumi. William giggled and his mother appeared behind him. "Tell her"

"Nothing" Said William.

"Come on Daddy, its my birthday" Said Yumi.

"Okay, because its your birthday, I tell it." Said William. "Yumi Ishiyama was a friend of my class" Said William and walked away. "In the class?" Asked the mother and went to little Yumi. William looked back. "She was a friend" He replied. "A friend?" Said the mother and she and Yumi looked to each other with an ambiguous look. "She was my best friend" Said William. "Well she has a beautiful name, how was it again?" Said Yumi. "Yumi, she was not like all the other female teenies. She was most like a ... dude. The girls only put a lot of make-up , but Yumi, she played basketball... And the clothes, she almost wears black clothes... Almost like me" Yumi starts to giggle. "But for her, putting on make-up, dress for party's, try to look beautiful... wasn't her thing." William was smiling from telling that and took Yumi. "Was this enough for you or do you want more?" Asked William.

"Where is she now?" Asked Yumi.

"I don't know" Said William.

Meanwhile

"I cant believe, that you're engaged" Said Yumi Ishiyama's mother, Akiko.

"Can I use this?" Asked Yumi a female family member of her"

"Yumi, if you take longer, Adnan will get more nervous of waiting"

"Tell him he should wait, this bride takes time"

Back to William and his family. They went visit Mr Delmas in the school.

"The direction is old, how should I get the new ones?" Asked Principal Delmas her granddaughter.

"What, you cant find a new one for me?" Asked little Yumi.

"I'm sorry dear"

"This is really bad" Said Williams mother. "Is this what they call Principals?"

"Hey, who came remember me, that I'm Principal?" Asked Principal Delmas.

"Wait a minute." Said Principal Delmas and thought. "I think I know it"

Later

"I'm sorry Mr Delmas, I swear to Yumi to never tell somebody her new direction" Said an aunt of Yumi who lived in the near of the school-¨.

"Well we expected that" Said Mr Delmas.

"I understand, what I promised Yumi"

"Miss Ishiyama, my name is also Yumi, wont you tell it me?" Asked little Yumi. The woman looked into her eyes and gave up.

"Principal, please promise me today they will get married, if you got there it is too late. I also go tomorrow in the morning and I will be late"

"This Wedding will not happen. My mom told me that." Said Yumi quietly.

"Principal, if you did come earlier, you would even see the proposal" Said Miss Ishiyama.

"Yes, But before we didn't know..." The Principal stopped talking and looked touched on Williams mothers shoulder and showed to Yumi. Yumi was praying.

Meanwhile

"We cant do the wedding because of the horoscope of Adnan has an negative influence" Said an priest.

"Have we to cancel the wedding?" Asked Akiko.

"Yes"

"And when does it go good?"

"So around the October"

Back to Miss Ishiyama's house a phone starts to ring.

"Ill be right back" Said Miss Ishiyama and attend the phone.

"Hello?" She hold the phone down. "Have you ever heard of gods miracles? Today happened one. The prayers of the girl have been heard. The Wedding will be on October."

Back to Yumi Ishiyama. She was sitting on her bed and her mother came in.

"Yumi" Said Akiko. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes" Said Yumi.

"Were you happy?" Asked Akiko. Yumi looked at her mother. Yumi stand up.

"What's that for a question, of course I am. I'm engaged, Adnan is a good guy. He loves me very much and..."

"Do you want him?" Asked Akiko. Yumi looked to a window and though. "Yumi"

"Mother, I loved him, maybe I cant do it anymore. I took it like a commitment"

"Commitment? I never Imagined my daughter marrying by a commitment and not by love.

"Dear I'm your mother, I want you to be happy and feel home, but home that's is founded by commitment and not of love, isn't a home. Its just a house. It depends what you want." Akiko finished talking and left her alone. Yumi looked at her mother walking out of her room.

**The next Chapter comes next week.**


	6. Summercamp

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimers:**

**- I don't own Code Lyoko. Just some characters, that will appear during the story, that were never seen (they will never be seen) in the show.**

At next day Yumi Ishiyama and Adnan came down together.

"Oh no, I don't want to help them" Said Adnan looking to the people cleaning the room. Yumi looked at him. "OK I can" Said Adnan and kept walking.

"You know, its the third time we cant marry, because of a little something. I think I cant handle this anymore."

"Why don't you ask god?" Said Yumi.

"Ask him what? I've got you... Well I will have some kids with you, where I think he wont say something, or would he... huh!" Said Adnan and lied his forehead on Yumi's shoulder.

"Hey Adnan!" Said a female voice. The woman came along with some other women to him and Yumi.

"Hello, Hello" Said the woman. "Hey this morning I saw you without a shirt and your muscles..."

"What were you saying Yumi?" Asked Adnan, trying to ignore the women.

"Look at your face" Said another woman.

"Shut up"Said the first woman and pulled her away from him. "You're to ugly for him"

"Hey girls go away, you're disturbing them" Said the third woman and walked to Adnan.

"Wow, you're handsome, do you have a twinbrother?" Asked he third woman. Yumi giggled looking to Adnan and the women.

"Girls, Girls please leave them" Said Akiko and walked to them.

"Okay, Bye, Bye Bye" Said the women and walked away.

"Yumi you got a call" Said Akiko and Yumi walked away.

"Thanks for saving me Miss" Said Adnan.

"Don't mention it" Said Akiko and walked away. Adnan walked behind Yumi.

"Hello?" Said Yumi on the phone. Adnan appeared behind her. Yumi took the phone away from her ear.

"Who was it?" Asked Adnan.

"There was no one on the phone" Said Yumi.

"Must have lost his nuts to talk with you"

"Listen, I have to go to the summercamp" Said Yumi.

"Yeah, And I have to go to Monaco and that's just for one day and you go there for an month."

"Adnan, you know I go there every year, teaching the kids to sing and dance. The kids are a part of my life"

"Yes, they were a part of your life and you want me out" Said Adnan and Yumi took the phone again.

"Hello?Hello?"

"Why do I fell that you don't love me?" Asked Adnan.

"Cause I don't love you" Said Yumi.

"Don't you want to marry me?" Asked Adnan.

"Really, I don't want" Said Yumi.

"So, If you object I will pull you to the altar"

"Will you force me?" Asked Yumi. Adnan hugged her.

"If I had to"

"Do you have nuts to do it?" Asked Yumi and pulled Adnan's hands down. Adnan flirted.

"We will see" Said Adnan and walked away.

"Oh Adnan!" Said those women again.

"We see us in the summercamp again" Said Adnan.

Meanwhile was little Yumi hearing on the phone, the conversation of Yumi and Adnan.

"Its Summercamp!" Said little Yumi to her grandmother.

"The Neuchâtel-camp" Said the grandmother. William was trying to tie his tie.

"Neuchâtel? You don't go to Neuchâtel" Said William to the little Yumi. "There's too much snow"

"Dad, that's an summercamp, there is no snow" Said Yumi.

"But, the weather there always plays crazy" Said William trying to tie his tie and asked her to do it.

"Dad, they teach us singing and dancing and you know that I like that" Said Yumi and pulled the tie away.

"No, is no!"

"Daddy please?"

"Let her go my son" Said Williams mother.

"I already said no." Said William.

"If you don't go with her, I do" Said the mother and walked to Yumi.

"I wanna go, I wanna go, I wanna go, I wanna go" Said Yumi in an annoying way.

"No Yumi!"

"Please,please,please,please,please"

"No, Is no Yumi! There's nothing more to talk about it! Alright?" Exclaimed William. Yumi sat down and looked sad down. Her mother walked away and Yumi started to cry. William looked at her. He tried to ignore her but walked to Yumi.

"Do you feel bad?" Asked William. Yumi shook her head. "I'm sorry" Said William and showed his hands and they make their handshake thing.

"So, this means you wont go to the summercamp" Said William.

"Daddy?" Asked Yumi.

"Yeah?" Said William.

"Please put your pants on" Said Yumi and William was confused until he looked to his legs.

"Oh" Said William. Yumi and her grandmother started to laugh.

"What, I can wear my pants whenever I want" Said William and walked away and his mother and Yumi cracked up laughing. William came back an took the pants of her mothers hands and pulled it over his head.

"Girls, lets go into the pants... I mean in the car" Said William and kept laughing.

"Hey your dad allows us" Said Yumi.

"Yes, but he might not come with" Said the mother.

"Remember, when I was 6 and I had flu and dry cough and daddy was in Scotland?" Asked Yumi.

"Yes"

"He left everything there and came back to me"

"Hmm, Ah now I know what you mean" Said the mother and hugged Yumi.

**The next Chapter comes in 1-3 Days, I've got holidays. Yes, in Switzerland you got in the school a lot of holidays :P For that the summerbreak is only 5 weeks, instead of three months, like at the most countries in the EU.**


	7. The Neuchatel-camp

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimers:**

**- I don't own Code Lyoko. Just some characters, that will appear during the story, that were never seen (they will never be seen) in the show.**

In a reception of a trainstation was there a woman receiving a phonecall.

"Lausanne-Triage , good evening?" Said the woman.

_"Hello, can I talk to Adnan Malek please?" _On the other side of the phone was Yumi Ishiyama.

"Who is calling for him?"

_"Yumi"_

"Yumi, okay" Said the woman and another phone started to ring. She took the other phone.

"Lausanne-Triage , good evening?" Said the woman.

_"Hello, can I talk with my father?" _On the other side of the phone was Yumi, Williams daughter and her grandmother. Her grandmother, whispered something into her ear.

_"Oh Hello can I talk to William Dunbar please?" Said the little Yumi._

"And who's should I say is calling?" Asked the woman.

_"Yumi"_

"Okay, Yumi" Said the woman and looked confused. "Yumi?"

On little Yumi and her Grandma.

"So and now tell your daddy that we go to the summercamp and hang up fast" Said the grandma.

Back to the Woman at the reception.

_"Attention Mr William Dunbar and Mr Adnan Malek, you have got a call" _Said the woman on a microphone and William appeared first.

"Hi I'm William Dunbar" Said William. The Woman was know confused and didn't know which booth he had to go.

"Uhm booth 2" Said the Woman. Behind William appeared Adnan and William walked against him.

"Oh I'm so sorry" Said William.

"Its okay, no problem" Said Adnan and walked to the reception.

Later William entered into a booth and later came Adnan and entered into another booth too.

"Hello?" Said William and at the other side there wasn't his daughter Yumi, it was Yumi Ishiyama.

_"Hello?" _Asked Yumi Ishiyama.

"Hello?" Asked Adnan at the other booth.

_"Hello" _Said little Yumi.

In Williams booth.

_"Adnan I cant hear you"_

"I can hear you, tell me"

At Adnan's booth.

"Hey sweetheart" Said Adnan and make a kiss sound.

_"Huh?" _Said little Yumi shocked.

"I cant stop thinking of you" Said Adnan. At the other end of the phone the little Yumi gave her grandmother the phone disgusted. Her mother took the phone.

_"Hello?"_

Back to Williams booth.

_"I just wanted to tell you that I tomorrow in the morning I go to the summercamp." _Said Yumi.

"Where?"

_"Summercamp"_

"Oh not again with the summercamp. I already told you, that we don't go."

Back to Adnan.

"Well I'm feeling so... Can you give me a kiss?"

_"What are you talking, I'm your mother!"_

"Hey I don't like this jokes. My mother died 5 years ago" Said Adnan and at the other end the mother put the phone down. "Oh my god, will he kill me when I'm still alive?" Asked the mother.

Back to William.

"No Summercamp, no Summercamp, no Summercamp do you understand that?"

_"Adnan, why are you screaming?"_

"I scream that you shouldn't go to the summercamp. If you still talk about the summercamp I go to you and gave you a slap"

_"Adnan you're crazy" _Said Yumi Ishiyama and turned the phone off.

"Yumi, Yumi, Yumi!" Exclaimed William.

Back to the other booth.

"You're father is gone crazy" Said the mother turning the phone off and little Yumi giggled.

"Yumi, Yumi?" Said Adnan and at the other booth William heard Adnan and looked to him.

"Yumi?" Said William and pointed to him and to his phone.

"Yumi?" Said Adnan and showed his phone.

"Yes, Yumi" Said both at same time and walked out of the booth.

"Hey I'm Adnan Malek" Said Adnan.

"I'm William Dunbar" Said William.

"It makes sense that the mistake could happen, when the name are the same." Said William.

"But to be sure, my Yumi is much more prettier than your Yumi." Said Adnan.

"No my Yumi is much more prettier, than your."

"Perhaps. But let me say you my Yumi is my fiancee"

"My Yumi is my 8 year old daughter"

"Oh shid, then she really is more prettier than my Yumi"

"Anyway, I wish you good luck with your Yumi"

"For you too"

"Take good care" Said both at same time and walked in different ways.

At night William found a letter of Yumi and his mother on his bed.

_"Dear Daddy, we are so sorry to go to the summercamp without you. But you know I like dancing and singing. I'm so sorry Dad. I still miss you a little bit. I love you. Yumi."_

"Yumi" Said William sad.

At the next morning Yumi and her grandmother reached the summercamp and Yumi walked into the summercamp with all the other kids in.

"Hello kids, welcome to the Neuchâtel-camp and I'm the director of the Camp, Alberto Alameda! Lets measure your body" Said Alberto and let every kid stand on a balance.

"24, very good, eat more fruits and meals" Said Alberto and the little random girl walked with the other kids, who were already measured.

"30, not bad, not bad" Said Alberto and let the little random boy walk away. The next person was Yumi's grandma.

"80, very... What kind of kid is this?" Said Alberto and looked to the woman. "Hey! Who are you?" Asked Alberto and the grandmother walked down.

"I'm a grandma"

"Of who?"

"Of Yumi and you?"

"I'm the director of this camp, okay?"

"Hey look, they don't allow moms ,dads or grandparents here in this camp." Said Alberto.

"Oh really? Said Yumi's grandma looking to him. "Do you want that I leave Yumi here alone?"

"What?"

Meanwhile Yumi was talking to a little boy.

"Did you see Mrs Yumi?" Asked Yumi. The boy didn't talk, he just made moves with his hand. He was moving his hand, as he would say _bla bla bla._

"What?" Asked Yumi. The boy made that move again.

"I don't get it" Said Yumi and looked back. The boy kissed her at cheek and ran away.

"Hey!" Yumi ran behind him. She saw him and some other kinds walking to a direction, where there was someone holding balloons. This person wasn't just a person, it was Yumi Ishiyama. Yumi Ishiyama called all kids to come to her. The little Yumi stared at her and saw all kids around her and all were getting a balloon with the name of the summercamp. There was only one balloon left.

"What's your name?" Asked Yumi Ishiyama. The balloon was for that little boy, who kissed little Yumi. The boy didn't answer and ran away with the balloon. There was only the little Yumi.

"Oh I'm sorry, this was the last balloon" Said Yumi Ishiyama.

"Its okay" Said little Yumi.

"So what's your name?" Asked Yumi Ishiyama.

"Yumi" Said the little Yumi.

"Hey you have the same name like me, Hi" Said Yumi Ishiyama and shook her hand. The little Yumi was smiling.

"Why is your name Yumi?" Asked the little Yumi.

"Well, my parents did like the name very much" Said Yumi Ishiyama. "And why did you parents choose Yumi?"

"Because my parents did like you very much." Said little Yumi and walked away. Yumi Ishiyama looked a bit confused but shrugged her shoulders. The little Yumi's grandmother walked next to Yumi Ishiyama.

"Where is Mr Alameda?" She said. She looks surprised back and saw at Yumi Ishiyama.

"Hello" Said Yumi. Little Yumi's grandmother didn't say anything, just looked at her and smiled.

"Mr Alameda" She said and walked away. Yumi Ishiyama stand there and smiled.

Later at night Yumi Ishiyama was walking around the camp and saw the little boy, that took the balloon without saying something pointing to the stars.

"Are you counting the stars?" Asked Yumi. The boy just looked at her and kept doing his thing.

"Are you counting stars!" Asked Yumi louder. The boy slapped on his hand, as he wanted to say _damm it._ He kept doing his own business.

"He doesn't talk" Said Yumi quietly and walked away.

"Goodnight Mr Alameda." Said Yumi.

"Goodnight Darling" Said Mr Alameda and walked next to the boy. He stared at the boy. He looked at him looking into his hands and into the sky. He was confused and walked away.

Meanwhile the little Yumi was praying.

"Dear god, how are you today. Please make that my father keeps being happy and watch over us. You know he do nothing without me." Behind her appeared Yumi Ishiyama and she sat quietly on Yumi's bed.

"Got you" Said Yumi Ishiyama and the little Yumi locked shocked back. "Oh Ms Yumi, Hi"

"Are all you praying's for you dad. Nothing for your mother?" Asked Yumi Ishiyama.

"Why should I ask something for mama?"

"What?"

"He's with her. He could ask herself." Said little Yumi and took a picture of her mom and looked to it and to Yumi Ishiyama. They were looking almost the same. Just Yumi's hair growth a bit longer and she looked a bit more female, that she used to be. The little Yumi hugged the picture.

"Come on and lie down, its time to sleep" Said Yumi Ishiyama and walked to her. She pet her hair. "Sweet dreams" Said Yumi Ishiyama and walked away. The little Yumi kept hugging the picture of her mother Sissi. "I miss you daddy"

Meanwhile William was outside, where a lot of people were standing and in some places were men with cameras. William was standing next to a camera and looking to the crowd of people.

_"Hey guys welcome to Milly Solovieffs show" _William was live on the show of Milly Solovieff and Yumi Ishiyama was watching the show at a room in the camp.

_"Today we are live standing in the near of the pier."_

_"Hey guys you're watching now Milly Solovieff's show and like everytime we got something new and different. The theme of today is love messages." Said Milly and all replied. "Ohh" _Yumi Ishiyama smiled a bit.

_"Okay, who's the first to say something?" Asked Milly and walked around the crowd. _

_"I have a message" Said a guy with a cap. _

_"For who is your message?" Asked Milly._

_"Madeleine" Said the guy with the cap._

_"Who is Madeleine?_

_"My girlfriend"_

_"Ohh" Said Milly and the others. "And what's your message for her?" Asked Milly and showed him her microphone. _

_"Madeleine, don't call me, I found someone else" Said the guy and another woman appeared next to him._

_"Ohh" Said the people around. _Yumi Ishiyama looked surprised and laughed.

_"Any other one?" Asked Milly. "Any other one has messages?" Asked Milly and a lot of people raised their hands. Milly looked around who she would choose. _

_"Hi I have a message" Said William._

_"Hey you come over here" Said Milly and William walked to Milly._

_"Hi Milly" Said William. _Yumi Ishiyama couldn't see him because he was not looking into the camera, but the voice was kinda familiar to Yumi.

_"So what is your message?" Asked Milly._

_"Yes, I want to give a message, is this live?" Asked William as Milly and some other people showed him to turn around. "Is this transmitted live?"_

_"The camera is behind you" Said Milly. _Yumi giggled looking to the TV.

_"I would like to..." Said William and Milly turned him around._

_"The message is to Yumi" Said William. _Yumi wanted to find his control of the TV, but looked back to the TV as she heard her name.

_"Hi Yumi. I love you."_

She looked to the TV and was surprised of seeing William.

_"I love you very much" Said William. Yumi, where did you go? _Yumi kept looking.

_"I feel lonely without you. Please come back. I love you very much and I miss you very much. Please come back. _Yumi's eyes were shining and she though about what she did.

_"Who's Yumi?" Asked Milly._

_"She's my... my 8 years old daughter" Said William. _Yumi looked again to the TV.

_"She went to an camp somewhere in Neuchâtel. Can you tell her to come back? She will listen to you" Said William._

_"Yumi, your Daddy really loves you. Come home. He misses you. Come back home, is it okay?" _Yumi Ishiyama was shocked and ran to little Yumi's room. She was sleeping with the picture of her mother. Yumi Ishiyama sat carefully on the bed and tried to take the picture slowly. She turned it around slowly and saw on the Picture Sissi Delmas. She hugged the picture and tears fell from her eyes.

**The next Chapter comes in 1-3 days. Hope the part with where William and Adnan were in the Booths were not so confusing.**


	8. Reunited

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimers:**

**- I don't own Code Lyoko. Just some characters, that will appear during the story, that were never seen (they will never be seen) in the show.**

One day later William took the train to Neuchâtel and was in the entrance of the summercamp. In the summercamp he could hear the kids singing.

_"For some reason I can't explain. I know Saint Peter won't call my name. Never an honest word. But that was when I ruled the world." _The kids were singing with Yumi Ishiyama, Mr Alameda, little Yumi and little Yumi's grandmother was also singing. **(They're singing Viva la vida from Coldplay)**

_"Ohooooohoooooo Ohoooohooooo Ohoooohoooo" _Sang the kids there. Outside of the camp William could hear the kinds and started to sing.

_"Ohooooohoooooo Ohoooohooooo Ohoooohoooo" _Sang William. Yumi Ishiyama, who sat next to Mr Alameda talked to him.

"Wow, I never heard you singing like that" Said Yumi Ishiyama.

"This wasn't me" Said Mr Alameda. William arrived the camp and entered.

"Yumi?" Said William and all looked at him. The little Yumi was sitting next to Yumi Ishiyama and William was surprised of seeing her. Both stared surprised.

"Hi" Said William. Yumi Ishiyama walked to him. She smiled and William smiled too.

_"my love with a desolate heart" _**(This is just background song) **_ "my love with a desolate heart" _

_"I've been waiting for so long" _ Yumi showed her hand to William and he wanted to clap there, but he refused and hold her hand. _"My desolate and broken heart cries"_

"Hi" Said William and smiled. _"What should I do,Something happens in my heart." _William left her hand and both giggled a bit embarrassed. Both wanted to walk in different directions, but they were on the way and Yumi wanted to walk at William side out, but William took also the same side to go to her daughter.

"Oh sorry" Said William and he walked to the other side and Yumi did the same. Both giggled.

"Nice skirt" Said William and giggled. Later they walked to the way, where Williams daughter was.

Later at night Yumi Ishiyama was sitting outside and William walked out and sat next to her.

"Hey" Said William.

"Oh Hey" Said Yumi. William though for a moment.

"Yumi, are you feeling alright?" Asked William.

"Yes, why?"

"You're... You're beautiful. That's why" Said William and he and Yumi laughed.

"Nice skirt" Said William and giggled. Yumi passed her hand on his arm softly and was giggling too.

"That what happened to Sissi, I didn't know. My condolences." Said Yumi. William smiled a bit.

"How could you know that, if you disappeared." Said William.

"We changed our house."

"Did you change your friends?" Asked William. "When I most needed my friend, she wasn't there." Said William. Yumi smiled a bit embarrassed.

"Didn't you marry again?" Asked Yumi.

"I couldn't find her, so I would I have to marry you" Said William and he and Yumi laughed.

"William"

"Yumi, we live once, die once we also marry once" Said William. "And love..."

"Once" Finished Yumi Williams sentence.

"Your neither did married?" Asked William.

"I couldn't find you" Said Yumi and smiled a little and William giggled and looked back.

"Hey look a shooting star" Said William and Yumi looked back.

"You still believe on them?" Asked Yumi.

"Eheh...Erm No and you" Said William.

"Maybe" Said Yumi and shrugged her shoulders. William giggled and both looked into different directions. Both looked back and started to giggle and looked into each others eyes.

"Goodnight" Said Yumi and stand up.

"Erm Goodnight" Said William and sat there. William started to giggle. "Yumi"

"Yes?" Asked Yumi and William kept giggle.

"What did you ask?" Asked William. Yumi looked back and smiled. Goodnight William" Said Yumi. William smiled.

"Goodnight" Said William and Yumi walked away. William stood up and walked away. Behind the bank there was a bush and the little Yumi came out.

"Goodnight?" Said Yumi and facepalmed. She walked away and searched for her grandmother. She found her. The grandmother was on a basketball field.

"And what are the news?" Asked the grandmother.

"Bad, they acted, like they just met" Said little Yumi. "Goodnight William, Goodnight Yumi" Said Yumi trying to imitate them.

"What do we do now?" Asked the grandmother and walked back and forth with her granddaughter. Yumi looked around and saw an basketball and took it. She looked at it and became an idea.

"I think I've got a idea" Said Yumi.

At the next morning the little Yumi was fighting with an boy and a lot of girls and boys were looking at the fight.

"fight,fight,fight,fight,fight,fight,fight,fight,fight,fight!" Exclaimed the kids. William and Yumi Ishiyama came and separated Yumi and the boy.

"Hey kids, what are you doing?" Asked Yumi Ishiyama.

"Yumi, that's not what I call making friends" Said William and Yumi tried to get off of William.

"Stop Hans, boys don't fight with little girls" Said Yumi and hold the boy. "Why are you two fighting?"

"She started first" Said Hans.

"He told me girls cant play basketball and I told him..."

"That girls cant play basketball!" Exclaimed Hans.

"You hit him first, right?" Asked William.

"Why? Didn't you win at basketball against Yumi?" Asked little Yumi and William hold her mouth to shut up.

"ohhhh!" Said all the kids around William.

"Shut up, shut up. Not always. She sometimes won against me. Okay?"

"William, you lost everyday" Said Yumi Ishiyama.

"Try to remember Yumi, you have lost everyday" Lied William.

"William lost everyday" Said Yumi Ishiyama.

"No, Yumi"

"Yes, William"

"Don't lie in front of the children's. This is a bad influence for them."

"What I'm lying?

"Yes, your lying, liar"

"What?"

"Yes, what"

The little Yumi was happy that her plan was working.

"You know you always won with cheating" Said Yumi Ishiyama.

"Hey don't call me cheater" Said William and poked Yumi's nose.

"That's what you have been. Cheater, Cheater, Cheater" Said Yumi and poked Williams nose to three times.

"Yumi, don't call me a cheater" Said William.

"William is a cheater. William is a cheater" Said Yumi Ishiyama and all the kids started to say it too.

"Don't listen to her" Said William.

"Cheater!" Exclaimed Yumi and looked into Williams eyes. William pushed Yumi and Yumi pushed him too and William started to ruin her hair and so does Yumi it on him.

"Okay, okay lets stop" Said William and both stopped. Both fixed their hair.

"William I challenge you to a match of Basketball" Said Yumi Ishiyama. William and some boys laughed.

"Don't me so silly Yumi" Said William and high fived with a boy.

"Why, are you scared...William?" Asked Yumi and poked with her hand his face.

"Hey, William Dunbar scares nothing"

"Ha!"

"Ha!" Exclaimed William. All followed William and Yumi Ishiyama to the basketball field.

Both were later standing on the field and all kids were cheering for them.

"You will loose again, William" Said Yumi.

"I'm practiced for eight years. I will not lose" Said William. William came her near.

"And be careful with your skirt. It can stay under your feet" Said William. Yumi walked to her place. Mr Alameda was the referee and he whistled to start the match.

William had the ball and he dribbled to Yumi. Yumi tried to take the ball, but William passed the ball to his other hand behind Yumi's head. Yumi looked confused at him and saw it appearing. She smiled at him .

Williams mother smiled looking an them and thinking that the plan is really working.

Yumi Ishiyama tried to take the ball away, and William walked at the side and throw the ball into the chest and scored. All kids applauded, and the little Yumi boos at him.

"Hey who was that?" Asked William and looked around. Yumi Ishiyama was looking to William and giggled.

"Ah it was you" Said William and took the ball. He started to dribble and goes to Yumi Ishiyama.

He dribbles in front of her and throws the ball to his other hand. William blinked an eye to Yumi. Yumi looked at him not impressed and pulled him on his shirt and looked into his eyes.

"Wow" Said William. Yumi steals him the ball and dribbles to the chest.

"Hey" Said William and ran behind her. Yumi trips on her skirt and she tries to pull it away from the ground.

"Hey" Said William and Yumi looked at Yumi.

"This is mine" Said William and she gave him the ball. William throw the ball into the chest.

"Idiot" Said William and all applauded. The third time William started dribbling, but this time Yumi put her leg in front of him and he fell to bottom.

"Ohhh" Said the kids and stood up. William stood up.

"Yes, you cant play without cheating" Said William.

"Hey don't call me a cheater" Said Yumi Ishiyama and showed her finger.

"Hey you are a cheaper... I mean a... a cheater" Said William. Yumi looked furious at William. Some kids said that girls cant play basketball. William giggled and poked her finger with his finger. The kids started to laugh and even the little Yumi had to laugh. William walked to the kids and the little kid, who couldn't talk high fived him. Yumi Ishiyama sat down on a bank and was sad. William walked with the kid to Yumi. He whistled a melody. Yumi looked at him and smiled.

"I'm very sorry about it" Said William.

"Its okay" Said Yumi and stood up.

"I'm also sorry about, making you fall" Said Yumi and William smiled. Yumi smiled too and walked away.

William felt something warm inside his heart and watched Yumi walking away.

_"Something happens in my heart." _

Yumi was feeling the same and looked back smiling amorously.

_"Something happens in my heart." _

**The next Chapter comes in 1-3 days. Happy Valentines day, for those who have a girl/boyfriend etc. **


	9. The mute show

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimers:**

**- I don't own Code Lyoko. Just some characters, that will appear during the story, that were never seen (they will never be seen) in the show.**

In the afternoon was Yumi Ishiyama with the kids sitting together on a table.

"So kids, stop drawing I gave you papers to write a letter for your mothers" Said Yumi. Some kids kept drawing. "Stop drawing, everyone is going to write a letter to your mom" Said Yumi. Yumi Ishiyama gave papers to the kids. "Keep giving the others some paper. Yumi write a letter for you mother too" Said Yumi Ishiyama. The little Yumi looked sad and walked away. Yumi Ishiyama remembered now, that she hasn't got a mother and was disappointed. Yumi Ishiyama walked out and saw the little Yumi with her picture of the mother. Yumi Ishiyama sat next to her. "Hello Sissi" Said Yumi Ishiyama. "If you were here today, I would tell you with proud that Yumi is your daughter. Cause she's very nice and sweet. But as Yumi is her name. But you know, that she's the best of you. She's like you. The same eyes, the same face, she's like you" Said Yumi Ishiyama. The little Yumi hugged her and cried. Yumi Ishiyama pet her hair. In the house William was standing and looking at Yumi and Yumi. He was touched by what Yumi Ishiyama said.

"And you told me, there's nothing empty in our family" Said Williams mother and walked to him. William looked at her and smiled a bit.

Some days later Mr Alameda was outside taking pictures of the kids.

"Are you ready kids?" Asked Mr Alameda. "Say cheese"

"Cheese" Said the kids.

"Hey are you taking a picture without me?" Asked Williams mother. "So here I am"

"Oh my god" Said Mr Alameda.

"Hey Mr Alameda."

"Hey hello"

"Can I seat here?"

"Uh yes, seat there" Said Mr Alameda. She sat down.

"No, no no seat some more up"

"Where here?"

"More up, yes perfect" Said Mr Alameda and could see only the kids and the body of the mother. He took some pictures of other kids alone or with their family. The last one was Yumi Ishiyama holding Yumi.

"Very good, wait a moment" Said Mr Alameda.

"What's the matter?" Asked Yumi Ishiyama.

"I don't know. There's something missing." Said Mr Alameda. William appeared and sat next to Yumi Ishiyama.

"Is it better now?" Asked William. Mr Alameda though.

"It looks perfect" Said Williams mother.

"Okay 1...2..." William put his hand behind Yumi Ishiyama's back. Both looked at each other.

"3!" Said Mr Alameda and took a picture. "And now a picture of you alone"

The little Yumi walked away and William and Yumi Ishiyama stand there.

"So a bit more together" Said Mr Alameda.

"No Mr Alameda, its enough"

"Yumi, just one picture" Said Williams mother.

"Come on" Said Mr Alameda.

"Mr please, no, You're very..."

"Come on Yumi" Said William. The kids started to say their names.

"William, Yumi, William, Yumi, William, Yumi, William, Yumi, William, Yumi, William, Yumi"

"Come on" Said William and hold her shoulder and she looked back and the photo was taken like that.

Meanwhile Adnan and Akiko were looking at some photos of him and Yumi.

"Wow, how can someone look so great?" Said Adnan looking at a picture of him and Yumi.

"Yumi does look a bit different here" Said Akiko.

"You're right, we should fix it"

"Why are you consoling photos ,when she's not here?" Asked Akiko.

"What should I do, mother-in-law"

"Adnan, the wedding is on October, why don't you go back to work?"

"No way"

"Why?"

"Cause I don't trust your daughter"

"Adnan?"

"It took an eternity to accept the proposal"

"You love her very much?"

"No... Yes" Said Adnan and Akiko giggled.

"But I feel... that she doesn't love me anymore" Said Adnan and Akiko looked at him. He looked back and she looked away.

"She doesn't love me, right?" Asked Adnan. Akiko kept looking at the photos.

"Hey mother-in-law" Asked Adnan. "She doesn't love me?"

"Adnan, you're crazy" Said Akiko and walked away. Adnan kept looking at the pictures.

"I fell like she doesn't" Said Adnan quietly.

At the night at the summer camp all kids were sitting around the fire. The little Yumi was explaining a game to play.

"Tonight we are going to play the mute show. They are two groups. Group A" Said the little Yumi and showed to some kids and Yumi Ishiyama and William.

"And Group B" Said little Yumi. In group B were some other kids and Mr Alameda and Williams mother.

"In this game one group tell at one or two players, the name of a movie very quiet. The players have to try to show it without saying something, only posing. When the group finds out, which movie it is, wins. So don't forget, that you have to be quiet. Is it difficult?"

"No" Said the kids.

"So lets start with Group A" Said Yumi. Yumi Ishiyama walked to the stage and Williams mother told something into her ear and walked away.

"How do I do that?" Asked Yumi. All of her group boo on Yumi Ishiyama.

"Come on Yumi, you know that" Said William.

"Okay, Okay" Said Yumi. "Look its like..."

"Hey you cant talk, that's cheating" Said the little Yumi and all of her group called her cheater.

"Cheater,cheater,cheater,cheater,cheater,cheater"

"Okay, okay, okay" Said Yumi Ishiyama.

"Come on friend you can do it" Said William. "You can do it" Said William.

"Okay" Said Yumi Ishiyama. Yumi started to moving her shoulders in circular moves.

"Come on kids, applaud" Said William. Yumi Ishiyama passed her hands in an sensual move in her hair. Williams mother hold her hand in front of her, because she found it funny and Mr Alameda made the part with the hair too and she had to hide her face, because it has looked very funny.

"Its Dirty Dancing" Said a kid.

"Yeah its right"

"Yay, we got a point" Said the kid and all groups applauded. Yumi Ishiyama walked back to her group and sat next to William.

"You were... you were very sexy" Said William and Yumi looked at him. William looked back.

"Oh" Said William.

"Thanks" Said Yumi and smiled a bit. William looked back and smiled with a laughter.

"Erm... your welcome"

"no,no,no I cant do it" Said Williams mother.

"Come on grandma" Said the little Yumi.

"At this age kids not"

"Plus I never saw Bollywood movies" Said Mr Alameda, who had to do something with her.

"Okay, I tell something else" Said little Yumi and told Williams mother something.

"Hey stay there" Said Williams mother.

"Okay" Said Mr Alameda and stand there, where she wanted.

"Duck you"

"What?"

"Just duck!" Said Williams mother and he duck. Walked to him and kicked into his butt.

"Its Garfield" Said William.

"Right"

"Oh its my turn" Said William and walked to his mother. The little Yumi told him a movie.

"That's not a movie" Said William.

"Yes, daddy it is"

"This movie doesn't exist"

"It exist daddy"

"I never saw this movie"

"Good luck" Said Yumi and walked to her group.

"wait, wait, wait" Said William.

"This is a movie, I saw it" Said Mr Alameda. "What was the name again?" Asked Mr Alameda and the little Yumi ignored him.

"Okay, okay I do" Said William. William thought for a second and looked at Yumi Ishiyama. He looked into her eyes and was confused. He showed three fingers.

"Three words" Said Yumi Ishiyama. William showed again three fingers.

"We already know, they are three words."

"Well, I cant say it" Said William.

"William, what are you doing?" Asked his mother.

"Your son is crazy" Said Mr Alameda.

"Hey!"

"Erm" Said William and put his hand on his face and thought.

"William, I don't understand, what are you saying" Said Yumi Ishiyama. The little kid who could not talk face palmed and walked to William. The little kid pulled William down. He pointed to him.

"Oh" Said William and showed him three fingers. The kid shook his head and pointed to his ears.

"Oh sorry" Said William and whispered into his ear. "I love you. How do I do that?" Asked William. The kid pulled Williams hand. He pulled it to him, touched it with his hand and pulled it back to William. William understood it and smiled a bit embarrassed and looked at Yumi Ishiyama. She looked to the move and didn't understand it.

"Can you do it again? Asked Yumi Ishiyama. The kid showed him again how it works.

"No, no, no. He's doing it wrong" Said William.

"I love you" Said Yumi Ishiyama. William looked at her. The kid saluted to William and walked back and William saluted confused back.

"Erm... I love you" Said William and smiled a bit embarrassed.

"Couldn't you do it better?" Asked Yumi Ishiyama.

"No" Said William.

"If you would know it, we would have won"

"Oh" Said William and smiled. It started to rain a lot.

"Oh no. Kids lets go back into the camp" Said Yumi Ishiyama and all kids ran in.

Yumi Ishiyama was very wet, like William. William stand there dancing. Yumi saw him dancing in the rain. Someone passed by her side with a umbrella and she took it.

"Can I borrow it for a minute?" Said Yumi. "Thanks" Said Yumi and walked to him. She put the umbrella over him and her.

"Hey are you crazy?" Asked Yumi. William tried to squeeze his hair. He started at her.

"Yumi?" Asked William.

"Yes?" Asked Yumi.

"I'm very cold now" Said William and the wind blow the umbrella away from them.

"Oh" Said Yumi and her hand was still in the air. William grabbed her hand.

"Hey, I will take you somewhere" Said William and ran with her.

"Wait" Said Yumi. William ran with her to into a pavilion, who is almost at the exit of the camp. Yumi squeezed her hair. William went down on his knees. Yumi looked at him. William showed her his hand to dance.

"Lets dance" Said William quietly.

"There's no music" Said Yumi. William just showed his hand and smiled. Yumi took his hand and spin herself to him. They danced together some steps forth and William spin Yumi forth and back. He step again some steps and hold her down and pulled her back and both looked amorously into each others eyes. Yumi wanted to walk back, but William pulled her on the arm. She looked back amorously and walked slowly to him. She passed her hand on his cheek gentle. She looked into his eyes and later on her hand she noted her proposal ring and looked shocked. She looked at William and he looked normal at her. She almost started to cry. She ran away from William and William looked sad. She ran out of the camp in a forest and stand next to a tree exhausted from running. A male hand touched her.

"I love you. I love you" Said Yumi and turned around. I love you very very much." In front of Yumi there want William. It was Adnan.

"I love you too" Said Adnan. Yumi looked shocked at him.

Meanwhile William entered into a barn of the camp, were all the kids were in it. William walked to his mother.

"Mom, did you see Yumi?" Asked William.

"Yes, she's sitting there" Said the mother and William looked to her daughter.

"I mean the other Yumi" Said William.

"Take this and help her" Said the mother and gave William a bucket. William looked at the lot of holes the barn had.

"William" Said Yumi Ishiyama.

"Yumi?" Said William.

"William, I have to tell you something"

"Yumi, I have to tell you something too. Actually I wanted to talk with you there at the pavilion, but..." Said William and saw Adnan coming in.

"Ouch." Said Adnan and hold his hand on his head. "Is this your camp?" Asked Adnan. "Hey guys." Said Adnan looking at everyone and later looked at William. "Hey I know you" Said Adnan. "You're from... the telephone guy!" Said Adnan.

"Uh yes" Said William.

"How's going buddy?" Asked Adnan. "What are you doing in here?" Asked Adnan and saw later little Yumi standing next to him and holding Williams hand and looking sad.

"Hey is this your Yumi?" Asked Adnan.

"Yes" Said William looking to his daughter and later he looked at Yumi Ishiyama. Yumi Ishiyama was looking sad. "This is my Yumi"

"And this is my Yumi" Said Adnan and hugged Yumi Ishiyama from behind smiling and Yumi Ishiyama was looking shocked. William took her daughter and hugged her in front of them.

Later as it stopped to rain and the holes were covered, William was playing basketball with himself.

"Wow, you play, better than Michael Jordan" Said Adnan and came to him.

"No, no I loose playing basketball" Said William.

"Against who?"

"Yumi"

"Your Yumi?"

"No, your Yumi" Said William.

"My Yumi, playing basketball?" Said Adnan and giggled. "Tell me, did you go with her in the school?" Asked Adnan. "What type of girl, was she at the school. I want to know, I want to know."

"She was very known at the school. Everyone went to her, when they had problems."

"Nothing changed" Said Adnan. "Look even I came to her with my problems" Said Adnan and William giggled. "What kind of problem?" Asked William.

"My problem is, I love her too much. Do you know?"

"I know"

"You know?" Said Adnan and giggled. "What kind of friend have you been? You didn't come to our wedding?"

"You were engaged?" Asked William and bounced the ball.

"Well there were a lot of problem, the wedding is at October , so far I remember"

"Hey tell your friend if she there doesn't marry..." Adnan was confused by the basketball. He took it.

"I will marry this ball here" Said Adnan.

"With a basketball?" Asked William and Adnan laughed.

"See you later" Said Adnan.

"See you later friend" Said William and Adnan walked away. William bounced the ball and saw the little kid, who cant talk walking next to him. William pulled him on his shirt. William went down.

"We live once" Said William and the kid put his point finger and his thumb together.

"Die once" Said William and he made it again.

"Marry once" Said William he made it again.

"and also love once" Said William and he made it again. The kid touched on Williams shoulder and showed him one finger. He showed his thumb and William showed his thumb too. He pointed at William again and walked away. William kept staying there.

"Yumi" Said William smiling.

**Sorry, If I took too long on this Chapter. I was finishing the story "Wedding In Japan 2" and I also have visit for some days, and I want to spend time with them, because I just see them rarely. The next Chapter comes in 1-3 days and there are also only a few Chapters until I finish the story.**


	10. The Wedding

**Chapter 9 - The last Chapter**

**Okay this is the last Chapter of the story, I was supposed to write two, but I made it only one and this is also the end of the story. Hope you enjoyed reading it.**

At the next day Yumi Ishiyama was sitting with Williams mother on a bank inside the camp.

"Men are weak" Said Williams mother. Yumi stared at her. "Beginnings are created but forget that love has no beginning. And then do these stubborn men realize that love is born of the vibrations of the heart and not of beginnings. Love can flourish only if you express it dear." Said the mother and Yumi kept listening. "Tell him what you feel Yumi" Yumi though for a bit.

"Sometimes telling someone what it feels can break the heart of someone"

"If you don't do it, who will do it?" Asked Williams mother. Yumi walked out of the room and walked outside.

"Congratulations and celebrations, you will life a happy married live." Sang kids around Yumi Ishiyama.

"Congratulations and celebrations..." Said William and appeared. Yumi Ishiyama looked not impressed at him.

"What? You didn't tell me that" Said William. "Adnan told me you two will marry. Congratulations, are you happy?" Asked William and made the handshake thing, but she didn't.

"Would you be happy to know it?" Asked Yumi in a bad mood.

"Very happy" Said William.

"Then, how can I be happy?" Asked Yumi.

"I don't understand it"

"Something happens in my heart William, you would never understand that." Said Yumi and walked away. William stand there watching here going away.

"Something happens in my heart Yumi, you don't understand that" Said William.

Meanwhile the little Yumi was looking at Adnan doing exercises in Yumi Ishiyama's room.

"Mister, can I ask you something" Said Yumi.

"Yes" Said Adnan.

"Why will you marry Ms Ishiyama?" Asked Yumi.

"What, why? Is there something wrong?" Asked Adnan.

"Yes, it is. Its very simple"

"Explain?"

"You are very handsome" Said Yumi and Adnan giggles. "Please tell"

"Very attractive"

"Hey thank you" Said Adnan.

"But Ms Ishiyama, isn't so handsome. Its very bad" Said little Yumi and looked at a picture of her.

"You're right, she's black-haired, thin..."

"Yes, and you can get any girl"

"Any girl?"

"Any girl"

"Then.. you will marry me" Said Adnan.

"Me? No!"

"Why, Am I that bad?" Asked Adnan. Yumi giggled. "Then you gave to get me a nice girl" Said Adnan.

"I've already done!"

"Who?" Asked Adnan.

"She" Said Yumi and pointed to a poster of Milly Solovieff. She and Adnan started to laugh.

"The one from TV?" Asked Adnan. "Hello and welcome to Milly Solovieffs shows." Said Adnan and took the picture of Yumi Ishiyama.

"And what happen then to this Yumi here?" Asked Adnan. "You must later find someone for her too" Said Adnan.

"I've already found him" Said Yumi.

"Who?"

"I don't tell you"

"No, no tell me"

"I will not tell you" Said little Yumi. Apparently Yumi Ishiyama went to the room.

"Adnan lets marry tonight" Said Yumi Ishiyama. The little Yumi heard it and ran out of the room crying. She ran into her room and took the picture of Sissi and tried to comfort herself. Apparently William entered into her room. William saw her crying and went down to her to comfort her.

Later at night Yumi Ishiyama was telling everybody in the camp goodbye.

"Goodbye Mr Alameda." Said Yumi Ishiyama. She walked later to Williams mother and Williams mother hugged her. Williams mother was sad for it. Yumi Ishiyama walked to the little Yumi. She was sobbing. Yumi Ishiyama passed her thumb on her tears on the face. She gave her a kiss on her forehead and smiled. Yumi Ishiyama started to walk away.

"Are you going away?" Asked a voice. Yumi Ishiyama looked back and saw the little kid who couldn't talk crying. "Please don't go" Said the kid. He actually could talk, he is probably not one who talks a lot. Yumi walked to him and gave him a hug. She passed her hand gently on his face and walked away.

"Yumi" Said William. Yumi looked back and recognized the voice and saw William. William walked to her. William took her hand and took out of his pocket a fan. This was the fan, that Yumi throw at Sissi, when she left William and Sissi alone. Yumi looked at it and William put it on her hand.

"You gave that to Sissi, when we were about to start a new life. Today you will start a new life. You and William will be very happy together." Said William sad.

"Adnan, Adnan" Said Yumi sad and walked away. William looked sad. Yumi reached the exit of the camp and entered into the car of Adnan and he drove with her away. Yumi sobbed a bit during the trip. Meanwhile William walked into her daughters room in the camp and saw her crying on the bed. He sat next to her but she left him there. William looked at the picture of Sissi and took it to see. An ecstatic vision of Sissi (Or ghost) appeared and sat next to William and started at him. William stared later and saw her. Sissi passed her hand in front of his eyes and he could see Yumi Ishiyama. Later William saw back to Sissi and she was gone. William stood up and ran out of the camp.

Later was everybody at the wedding waiting for Adnan and Yumi. William arrived with her daughter and her mother. He found there Mr Delmas his old Principal and Sissi's father.

Akiko appeared talking with someone and she noted William.

"Hello" Said William.

"You're William Dunbar, right?" Asked Akiko.

"Yes, Yumi and I were..."

"I know"

"Will Yumi marry today?" Asked Principal Delmas.

"Yes, she suddenly told us she wanted to marry today that... there was no time to prepare everything. " Someone called Akiko.

"Um can you excuse me, Ill be right back" Said Akiko and walked away. William looked sad down.

"Where's Yumi?" Asked William.

Meanwhile Yumi was in the near of the lake staring at it.

_"If you see a shooting star and close your eyes you can make a wish" _Said Williams voice in Yumi's mind.

Meanwhile the little Yumi was with other women around the place, where Yumi Ishiyama and Adnan will marry. He noted Yumi sad and looked at her. She sobbed in front of him and cleaned her face with her hands. He walked away, but she pulled him on his hand.

William was looking around for her daughter and near at the lake Yumi heard her name and looked back and saw William. She looked surprised at William and so William. Yumi had some tears in her eyes and William walked to her. Yumi wanted to pass her hand on his face, but he hold her hand. William pulled her hand to him and touched her hand an he pulled it to Yumi back and smiled. Yumi smiled amorously and understood what he mean.

_"my love with a desolate heart" _

Later William was standing with the others waiting for Yumi Ishiyama. Her father Takheo was taking her and walked with her through the people, who were there to see the wedding.

_"my love with a desolate heart. I've been waiting for so long. But I've never said"_

_William had tears in his eyes and looked at Yumi Ishiyama and she also had tears in her eyes. Takheo noted Yumi's eyes. _

_"what you said now. "What should I do,Something happens in my heart."_

Takheo stopped walking with Yumi Ishiyama and Akiko walked to her and saw Yumi sad looking at William. Akiko looked and saw, that she was looking at William. Adnan also noted, that she was looking at William.

"Yumi?" Asked Akiko. Yumi sobbed more. Adnan looked a bit mad. He started to walk to her. He walked at her and looked at her.

"I told you I would pull you to the altar. Didn't I?" Said Adnan. Yumi looked disappointed.

Adnan took her hand and pulled her with him. William looked at him shocked. Adnan walked with her at side of the priest and stopped there. Yumi was scared now. Adnan looked at her parents and later to Yumi.

"Adnan?" Asked Yumi.

"Do you know, I always wanted to see the love in your eyes. Like this who are in mine. Today I saw the love, but It wasn't for me. You're crazy. You have always wanted him. Since you met the love and to understand it, you have only want him." Said Adnan.

Yumi Smiled.

"William is your true love and what is true love?Its what I ask." Adnan giggles. "You were sacrificing this for me dizzy"

Yumi giggled.

"How could I come between this love, that never was for me" Said Adnan and Yumi smiled.

"But someone told me I'm so handsome, that I can get everyone" Said Adnan and the little Yumi heard that and giggled.

"Adnan I..."Said Yumi Ishiyama

"What do you decide?" Asked Adnan and giggled along with her and stopped.

"Go" Said Adnan. "Go" Said Adnan. Yumi looked back to William. William had tears in his eyes and saw Yumi Ishiyama looking at him. Yumi walked to him and William smiled. Yumi hugged him and laughed and cried at same time. The little Yumi, Principal Delmas, Akiko and Williams mother and some other people were tearing their eyes. Yumi stopped hugging William. William looked into her eyes and kissed her. All applauded for them. Everybody danced and were happy for William and Yumi. The little Yumi walked to Adnan and gave him a hug, because of realizing, that he was between William and Yumi. A random woman walked to Adnan and danced with him. The little Yumi enjoyed watching them dancing. Somewhere behind all the peoples the ghost of Sissi appeared and looked at the little Yumi. She noticed the ghost and started at her. Sissi gave Yumi a thumb up and Yumi gave her a thumb up back. Sissi smiled. The little not-talkative kid walked to little Yumi and gave her a kiss. She hugged him and went dance with him. Everybody kept dancing around and William and Yumi Ishiyama (or Dunbar :P ) were happy for getting married and were also happy for little Yumi.

**The End.**

**So finished! I hope you like the story and If you like it I would recommend you to watch the movie, its a very beautiful movie. Its funny, they sing a lot of music (The music that I wrote here except for "viva la vida" were from the movie, but I translated into English, cause the songs and the movie is in Hindi, but they sometimes speak English. I wonder why they make they use both languages and don't make an English and a Hindi version.**

**By the way you can leave me a review and tell me what you find about the story and If you want to know which stories I'm planning to write, on my profile I got a link to the summaries of the stories. My next stories are called "Playstation 4" This is a short story or an one-shot and the other is a crossover of Code Lyoko and Grand Theft Auto called "Code: Los Santos" I will start them maybe this week or next week, it depends of the time I have then.**

**I wish you all a good day/afternoon/night**

**Mollymolata**


End file.
